Psychopath Love
by nerdygummies
Summary: Bella Swan moves to a new school and meets Edward Cullen. Everyone says he's a psychopath so they tell her to stay away from him. She tries but the harder she tries to go away, the closer fate seems to bring them together. AU and a bit OOC
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters :c. Bella and Edward may be a bit OOC. Forgive me. Anyways,thank you and enjoy!**

Bella's POV

"Wake up!", Charlie said from the kitchen. You're going to be late for school.

"Ok Charl-dad", I said as i got dressed for school. It was my first day in Forks for the 2nd year of high school. I dressed in my comfy jeans and a sweater and went downstairs.

"Want some eggs?"

"No thanks dad. I'm just gonna eat a pop tart today", I said and I grabbed a pop tart and went out before Charlie started saying anything about eating a healthy breakfast. I got in my red truck and start driving to school.

I'm peacefully driving when someone tells me to stop. Oh great. A police. He signs me to get on the side.

"Uh hello", I say as innocent as possible. "May I help you?"

"Well, if it isn't Miss Swan. You just went on a red light. That is very dangerous, especially for youngsters like you. Now I will let you go easy since I am a very close friend of your father. Just pay $100 and off you go."

Just my luck. On the 1 day i don't bring money with me i get a ticket. "I don't have any cash on me right now so if you'll let me go for fr-"

"Oh really i guess I will have to drive you to your home so that I can talk to your father."

I look at my watch. It's 8:03. "Sir, i have school today and I'm 3 minutes late. Now is not a good time for me. I'll give you my phone number and you can call me later. Good? Great ok byeeeeeeeeeee."

"No you don't missy."

"Would you let her go if i pay?", said a velvety voice, "I have credit and cash. Which do you prefer?"

"Cash please, but who are you?"

"I'm just a random person wanting to do some good", he replied again with that enchanting voice.

"Alright, Miss Swan you may go but as a punishment, I will take this truck to Charlie and you will be grounded from your truck today."

"But how am i supposed to get to school now!", I shouted at the officer.

"I can drive you to school. I'm pretty sure we go to the same school, as there is only 1 school in around here", the guy said.

Normally a girl would not ride in an unknown person's car, especially if its a guy, but his voice blocked all my brain cells and all i could do was stare at him.

"Bella, we both are 30 minutes late. I think if you want to go to school, you should come with me."

"O-ok", I stammered quickly. I followed him to his car and i'm guessing his family is rich. His car was a black Volvo, i have no idea what level of car it was as i have no knowledge of cars. Once i was inside the car, I had my chance to observe him. He had hazel eyes and wild bronze hair. He was wearing a black shirt and a gray coat. When he looked at me, I looked away. I thought my plan was good until he started a conversation.

"I'm fine at you looking at me but you don't have to keep silent. So aren't you curious on why i helped you? or curious about myself?"

"I am curious on why you helped me...", I said as my voice was strongly compared to the beauty of his voice.

"Well my name is Edward Cullen and we have arrived at school."

 **The end for this chapter! Sorry for the very short chapter. I had a confusing time trying to figure out if i was doing it correctly and how i was supposed to publish it. This is my first fanfic story so if i have writing mistakes, please tell me and I will try to fix it. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Learning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

 **A/N I found out that it is easier if you write on word so here I go! And in this story, Jacob is in the same class though I don't think he will be a big character in this story. Edward is NOT a vampire. And sadly none of the Cullens except Alice and Esme will be included in the story.**

 **Bella's POV**

"My name is Edward Cullen and we have arrived to school."

"Oh right thank you", I replied quickly and got out of the car. I stood there looking at the school wondering how the secretary would react for being late on the first day. I sighed.

"Come on. I'll get you your locker number and period schedule, he said and winked, I'll make sure you won't get in trouble."

I waited thinking about what just happened. So, I get caught by a police and a random guy saves me. He drives me to school and is saying that I won't get in trouble. How bizarre. But then again, my life is crazy. Soon, Edward came out of the office and handed me the papers.

"Thank you", I said with smile.

He smiled back with blinding white teeth and said," My pleasure."

He took me to our homeroom and as we walked in together, everyone's mouth gaped open.

"She's walking in with Edward Cullen."

"Did he threaten her?"

"I bet she's scared to be with that psychopath."

Psychopath? I read books and watched movies about them but Edward seemed nothing like them.

"Quit your whisperings and welcome them please. Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, can you two introduce yourselves?", the teacher said.

"No thank you", Edward said as he sat down.

The whisper started again. I never knew there were people who wouldn't introduce themselves to the class. I quickly thought about what I was going to say.

"Hi. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I hope we can be good classmates." Everyone clapped.

"Ok settle down. We will have a tour in a few minutes. Until then, please keep your voices low", the teacher said eyeing everybody. "I will assign each of you a partner to be with during the tour. Get to know each other in this time please. I will randomly choose from the basket of names. Please listen carefully."

"Samantha Wells and Angela Weber. Jennifer Ford and Lauren Mallory. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. And lastly, Jessica Stanely and Bella Swan. Please get together and line up!"

I wasn't really listening when Jessica came to me.

"Hey! You're Bella, right? I saw you waling in with Edward Cullen. How'd you to meet? Did he threaten you? What happened!?", the girl, who I presume is Jessica, said.

"Nothing happened really. Just a coincidence on the road. I got caught by the police, he paid for me and I gave me a ride to-"

"What! No way! You rode in his car. Don't you know that he's a psychopath?"

"I heard but he doesn't seen dangerous."

"Well, he might not look like it but-"

"Ladies everyone is waiting for you. Please line up so we can get started", our teacher said impatiently.

"I'll tell you later."

"This is the music room. This is the Science Room. This is-"

"So back to our conversation. We think Edward is dangerous because there's rumors about him killing his own dad. We've never met his dad and he never talks about him. It's a pretty good evidence that he accidently killed him."

"But there's no proof right?" I wanted to believe that Edward was a normal person, just without the brilliant appearances. "Besides, if Edward had killed his dad, wouldn't he be in jail or the hospital?"

"That's what usually happens to psychopaths but Edward proved to the doctors and police that he can control himself. Of course, Edward only wants to kill those he love so we don't have to be too afraid. That's why I'm warning you. If you get attached to Edward, you can die. Just keep your distance and you'll be fine"

"Sure, I'll try." I still couldn't believe that Edward was a psychopath. He seemed normal enough. But I should take Jessica's advice and stay away. But how can I after he helped me out? Aarghhh its so hard. Should I talk to him first? Jessica did say it was a rumor. It may be lies. He'll tell me the tru-

"Oof", I said as I bumped into something. Oh great I thought. Then I lost consciousness.

"Bella! Bella!", someone shouted my name.

I slowly opened my eyes and got up.  
"Sheesh Bella! You gave me a scare."

"Who did I bump into?"

"Who! Who! You mean what!", Jessica yelled. You were walking and bam! You bumped into the wall hard! Bella!"

"Please be more careful dear", the nurse said.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour dear."

"Well", my teacher said," It is time for lunch so everyone, stop bugging Bella and get out."

"Bella dear, stay in bed and I'll get you your lun-

I cut the nurse off. "Don't worry. I feel better. Besides I wouldn't want to miss lunch on the first day of school!" I ran out before she could stop me.

There was a long line for lunch. When I finally got my lunch I looked for Edward. Unconsciously, I went to sit next to Edward. Before I sat down, Jessica called me.

"Bella! Over here! I saved a spot for you!"

"Right", I replied, "Coming!" I walked over to Jessica's table. There was Lauren, Mike, Jacob, and Angela.

"Hey Bella", Jacob said, "Do ya remember me? I'm Billy Black's son Jacob. We met once a few years ago."

I tried to remember but I couldn't. "I remember", I lied. He eyed me suspiciously. I really must be bad at lying.

"Anyways," Jessica said suddenly," It's time to talk about Edward Cullen."

She started talking about how I met him and all that but I was busy at looking at Edward's table. There was a girl with chopped black hair and perfect pale skin. I assumed she was his sister or girlfriend.

"Bella! Are you even listening?", Jessica said annoyed. "I asked you if you will come to the girls sleepover party tomorrow!"

I thought about my plans for tomorrow night. "I have to ask Charlie first. I'll let you know tomorrow at school."

The day went by quickly and soon I was at my last class, science. I didn't know a lot people in the room so I went to sit in the back. Everyone came filing in. There was an empty seat next to me. Perfect. I can concentrate better if I'm alone. But then Edward came in. Since there was only one seat left, he sat next to me. I tried to not look at him but it was like my eyes were magnets to his face.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Bunner **(A/N I forgot what the teacher's name was)** And I will be your science teacher. Today we will all take a quiz to see what level everyone is on."

People groaned.

Mr. Bunner cleared his throat. "And also the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the whole year.

I heard Edward groan. Did he really not want to be partners with me? Then why did he help me this mor- Mr. Bunner Cut my thought off.

"If there are talking issues, I will move you immediately. Here are your tests. You have 30 minutes to finish them. Start!"

I looked at my test. Easy. I did the same test last year. I finished quickly and stood up to hand in my paper. Apparently Edward had also finished and we stood at the exact same time and bumped.

"Sorry", I said quickly not looking at him. He nodded. I wondered if he hated me for telling Jessica what happened this morning. Everyone's probably talking about it. Oh man.

"Miss Swan, are you just going to stand there and look into space?", Mr. Bunner asked me in a mocking tone.

Everyone snickered "Oh Mr. Bunner, I was busy thinking of something important but you interrupted my thought.. That was very rude. And here is my paper. Thank you." His face went red. I saw Edward smile lightly in the back.

I packed my bag and started walking to my house.

"Wait up Bella", someone shouted. It was Jacob. "I'm going to your house today sice dad and Charlie went fishing today."

He seemed enthusiastic.

"It's too bad that your truck was taken away. You know Billy wanted to give me that truck but I wanted something better. Not that the truck is bad or anything but I just don't like trucks and it's red and-

"It's fine Jacob. I'm glad you didn't take the truck or else I wouldn't be using it now. So stop babbling about why you didn't pick the truck. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?" He sounded surprised. "Well I wasn't planning to stay for dinner but if you want me that badly-

I hit him on the shoulder. "Sorry for asking", I said sarcastically, "I guess today I'll just eat with Charlie and Billy.

"Hey! No fair! How about this. I'll race you and if you get to your house first, I'll leave without dinner but if I win, you will let me stay for dinner. Deal?"

"Deal." We both got into our running positions.

"On your mark, Get set, GO!"

I both ran as fast as I could but Jacob ran faster.

"I win", he said proudly.

"You should be very proud of yourself for beating a girl", I said mockingly. We laughed. I realized I haven't laughed for a long time. Being with Jacob did make everything light feeling. We went in and I started preparing for dinner.

"So what do you want?"

Jacob thought for a minute. "I don't know. What's your specialty?"

I didn't answer but instead I started cooking.

"What're you making", he asked curiously.

"Secret", I replied quietly.

"Ah man! Just so you know", he whispered to me," I'm allergic to secrets and surprises. He pouted at me and sat in front of the tv. "Theres nothing fun on TV. I'm so bored. Bella are you almost done?"

He is so annoying. "Stop whining. You remind me of a 5 year old. Wait no. 5 year olds are way more mature than you. You are a 1 year old."

"That's mean." He pouted again.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Charlie said as he came in with Billy from the door. "I sure am hungry. What's cooking?"

"Secret. Anyways, how was fishing?"

"Horrible", Billy said almost whining," We couldn't catch anything."

"Maybe next time", I said without much feeling. "Dinner is almost ready so clean yourselves please before you sit on the couch."

Billy whispered to Charlie," Bella's sure like her mom. You sure you're okay with living with a hormone teenager who's just like her mother?"

I rolled my eyes at Billy. I saw where Jacob got his annoying sense of humor. Charlie said something back but I was unintelligible.

I finished making my specialty, lasagna. "Dinner's ready!", I called to everyone. Jacob came running over. I waited until everyone was down. "Today's menu", I said trying to sound professional," Is my special lasagna!"

"Eh we had that yesterday", Charlie said. I glared. "But I love lasagna! Thank you!"

We ate, joked, laughed, and ate some more. It was around 9:30 when Jacob and Billy finally decided to leave.

"Today was really fun Bells", Jacob said sincerely," And I really loved the lasagna. I hope we can do this often. How about next time, you come over to my house? I can teach you some mechanic stuff. That is if you want." He blushed. " Well don't answer now. Tell me tomorrow. Anyways see you!"

I smiled and said bye. I was enjoying Forks. I got ready for sleep and was about to turn of the lights when Charlie decided to have "Dad Talk" with me.

"SO Jacob's a pretty nice boy huh?" I groaned. " You know, there are many boys out there your age. Some bad and some good. I'll be honest. I don't think I'll be a big help when it comes to your boyfriend things, but I just wish that you would consider Jacob as your-"

"Dad. Please. I love you and all but leave this talking to mom. Please. And I really don't have any interest in guys right now so relax." Charlie seemed to like the thought.

"Well goodnight Bells." He kissed me on the forehead and turned of the lights. I had the best night's sleep in a long time.

 **Next Morning**

"Bella are you up?"

"Ya I'm coming down." I felt fully energized.

"You seem happy", Charlie said," Well, I remembered something. You got a ticket yesterday."

"Oh right about that-"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm not angry. Your truck's in the garage. I just want to let you know that running on a red light is dangerous. Now eat some eggs and off you go."

"Oh and dad? Can I go over to Jessica's today? She's having a girls night sleepover."

"Sure why not. I think it's the perfect opportunity to make friends. Have fun."

Everything was perfect. Good seep and Charlie not getting angry. Luck was definitely on my side today, or so I thought. I got in my truck and drove thoughtlessly to school.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said with the happiest smile a person could have," Did ya sleep well? Or were you to busy thinking about me?"

"Stop joking!", I said. We walked together to our class. I saw Edward on the way and me looked upset, almost angry. I wonder what's up with him. The day went by wonderfully and there was no flaw in anything. Finally it was time for Science.

Edward was already sitting in his seat. Even as I walked over, he didn't glance once at me. I was starting to get annoyed. I saw that when I sat down, he scooted to the edge of his chair. Was I really that bad? Humph. I covered my face with hair.

"I will hand out your tests from yesterday. Compare the answers with your partner," Mr. Bunner said. Hah. He was probably too lazy to grade out papers so we have to compare. Then I realized that Edward was my partner and he hated me. Oh shit. I thought of what to say when we both got our papers. Lets compare or here is my answer-

"Are you ready?" he asked me with his sweet voice. I was startled. And here is was thinking of what to say. He didn't wait for an answer. "For number 1 I got commensalism.

"Me too", I said. Oh no my voice came out so high. We kept comparing our answers. Each of them were the same.

"Good Job"' he said with a smile. Then as if he were surprised, he quickly looked away.

"Bella are you coming over today!" Jessica shouted across the parking lot.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"Great! Come over at 5:30!"

As soon as I got home I packed all the things I needed. Pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, sleeping bag….

I made dinner for Charlie and left a note that I was going to Jessica's.

I rang the bell. Ding-dong!

"Bella you came! I'm so happy. Angela and Lauren has come too. Samantha and Jennifer aren't coming. We'll just have a fun together!

There were all kind sof chips and drinks. Make yourself at home. I grabbed some barbeque chips and a cola. "So what are we doing?"

"Well first Angela and I are going out out to buy some games. You stay here since I want it to be a surprise. Angela did this last year so she can go. Don't worry, we're not ditching you. Anyways, we'll be back soon." Jessica said excitedly.

"Ok." I was kind of glad she was giving me some time alone. They went out and I took my book. Wuthering Heights. I was reading when I heard something downstairs. It probably was the wind. Then there were footsteps behind me. I looked behind and I was unconscious.

 **This was very fun writing! Thank you to those you read it. I will try to write the 3** **rd** **chapter as soon as possible. Again, please tell me if I am doing anything wrong.**


	3. Talking

**Hello! I'm very excited to write my next chapter. If you are reading this, it probably means you have read my other 2 chapters. Thank you very much. It motivates me to write more and better. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Bella's POV**

I had a horrible nightmare. It was dark and I was running away from something. And it wanted to kill me. When I saw the monsters face I screamed and woke up. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. My eyes were fuzzy but I could see that I was in a car.

"So, I see you're awake."

He sounded familiar. Edward? Why would he kidnap me? Why-

"If you're thinking that I'm the one you hit you, you're wrong"' he said roughly. Then he softened his voice. "How's your head. It was hit pretty badly."

I had lots of questions swirling in my head. "How did you find me? What happened to the attackers? Did Jessica and Angela-

He laughed. "Slow down. I'll answer the questions I can. How did I find you? Don't think of me weirdly but I was worried. I heard that Jessica was throwing a party at her house and so went to check on you today and right then, I saw some robbers going into the house. So then I went in and saved you. Next question. What happened to the attackers? Well obviously I killed them- I mean hurt them and I brought them to the police. Last question-

"No, no. I still have more questions I want you to answer", I said to him inkling that it wasn't the "Last" question

"Sorry Bella but today I'm only going to answer three." I pouted."Haha. Don't worry. I'll give you answers later sometime." He gave me a reassuring smile and continued. Third question. Did Jessica and Angela come? No they did not. I left them a note to say that there were some issues so Bella had to go home. Good?

"Good." I replied back. I was relieved that Edward was back to being friendly. "So", I said trying to be as casual as possible," Were you angry at me yesterday? You seemed to be in a bad mood. His face turned paler. "I mean if it's personal, I was just curious..."

His face became serious. "Bella don't you know that I'm a psychopath?" That hit me. Until now, I really thought that it was a rumor. "Look I almost killed my dad and I would kill you if I got to close…

"That's all? I thought it was because I told the others about you taking me to school. If you're worrying about hurting me, stop.

He looked surprised. "You're not scared…

"No. Actually, I think it's wonderful to have a friend who wants to kill the people he loves." He laughed.

"Well, that's new. You're really different, Bella. So confident yet, clumsy. If you're willing to take the risk of being with me, please understand that sometimes I may get out of control or distant." His voice trailed off.

The car stopped. "We're here. This is the hospital my dad used to work in. I told your father that there was a incident concerning her head. I told him not to worry. The lie I told him was that you and the others were riding bikes in the night and you crashed into a pole."

I made a face. "Makes me sound real clumsy."

"Oh but you are", he said with a smirk.

He talked with the staffs and they took me into a room. He went out of the room so that I was alone with the doctor.  
"I will do a few things to your head. I am going to give you a shot to help you go to sleep. He shot me and I dozed off.

"Stop me." Someone said. "Stop me." A person was running at me with an axe and aimed it at my head.

"Noooooooo!"

"Are you ok Bella?" a voice said that made all my nerves calm down. I looked up and saw the perfect face of Edward. "Bad dream?"

"Yes. It was horrible. Probably from the surgery. What time is it?"

"7:30 am. Here's your breakfast." It was eggs and porridge.

"Ugh. Hospital food." I took a spoonful of porridge. Edward watched me as I ate. "What?" I said to him.

"You look kinda cute when you eat." I blushed. "After this, I'll take you to a good restaurant to get some flavor into your mouth. Maybe some pizza? Or any junk food?"

"Sounds great", I said as I imagined eating a large hamburger.

"You're drooling", he said smiling.

"Oops. I was thinking about food too early."

"Miss Swan", the doctor said," You are free to go. Next time, please where a helmet when riding a bike."

"Yes sir."

Edward took me to the car and opened the door for me. Then he got in.

"Where to, Miss Swan?" he said with an England accent. "Perhaps a 5 star hamburger restaurant or a 5 star pizza house?

"Hmmmm. Hamburger sounds good. In & out please."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan." And we laughed together.

After about 5 minutes, we arrived. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a cola and Edward decided to order nothing, as usual. We talked until our food came.

"So, how come even though you're a psychopath, you don't have to be in a hospital?"

"I wanted to be with my mom and sister so I tried my best to prove to the doctors that I wasn't dangerous."

"But if you aren't dangerous, why can't you be close with others?"

"Because I'm not in full control of myself."

"Here is your burger", the waitress said. She stared at Edward while she gave me the food but Edward kept his eyes on me. I blushed when I met his gaze.

"You're so adorable when you blush", he said and the waiter left.

"Don't say such things", I told him in a rebuking manner. "I know it's not true."

He said quietly to himself," Oh Bella, if only you would understand… Eat Bella or your hamburger's gonna get cold."

After a huge bite, I opened my mouth to ask a question. But she shushed me.

"No questions for now. Only eating." He smiled.

After 5 more bites, I was done with my hamburger. "That was the best hamburger I have eaten in my whole life. You should eat too."

"I'm fine. Do you want anything else?"

"No." I took out my wallet. "Uh waitress can I get a check please?" When the waitress came with it, Edward took it out of her hands and put his money. "Hey!" I said surprised. "Why are you paying for me? I was the only one who ate."

"It's ok. Don't be so stubborn." He said with a calming voice. But I wasn't going to lose that easily. I stood up and walked out. He followed.

When we both got into the car I remembered that I hadn't paid for the hospital treatment. "Edward, did you pay for the hospital treatment?"

"Yes" Then he started driving.

"No, no, no. It must have been expensive. I can't let you pay for everything. I feel like I'm being such a burden."

"I told you it's ok. And you're not a burden. I enjoy being with you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you pay 5% next time. Good?"

"Of course not. I-" I realized that there was no point in arguing. "Fine but in return I get to ask you more questions."

"Sounds good."

"Alice. So she's your sister." It was quiet for 10 seconds

"That's not a question."

"I-I know. You're supposed to tell me about her." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, she's not my blood related sister. We adopted her."

"I see. What's your weakness as a… psychopath?" I hoped that I wasn't getting to personal.

"You."

"What!" I knew that my face was red.

He laughed. "I'm joking. Well, partly. You do get me on my uncontrollable side sometimes. My weakness is my mother. Whenever she gets hurt or looks too tired, I want to kill anyone who did that to her. That's why when my father accidently hurt her, I almost killed him. But other times, I want to kill my mother. The more I love someone, the more I need their body. Live or dead. "That's the reason I try or tried to stay away from you… But it's too hard. You're special Bells. Different. I don't want to lose you yet I don't want to get close. When I saw you walk with Jacob, I wished that it is was me and not Jacob. I was being selfish."

"I like being with you too so don't worry about getting close. I wish to help." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. We're almost there to your house. Get ready."

"Ok." We were both silent for the rest of the time.

'Alright. We're here." He opened the door for me. "Bella, I won't be in town tomorrow so please don't do anything reckless."

"When did I ever do something like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just stay out of trouble. I won't be there to help you like yesterday. Please. Read or watch tv but no outside things."

"What are you? My mom?" I smiled. "Ok ok. I'll stay out of trouble."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." Then he kissed me lightly on the forehead. He smirked at my reaction. "See you on Monday."

I touched the place where he had kissed me. I didn't think I liked Edward that way but hearing my heart thump was enough evidence for me. I couldn't wait until I met him on Monday." I smiled and walked into my house. "I'm home!" Huh I guess Charlie's at work. I guess I'll read.

I went into my room, got my book and read. Soon after, I was asleep.

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I still like it. I think there was some wrong grammar. Thank you for reading it. If there are issues, please PM me or write it review. The 4** **th** **chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. Lessons and Confessions

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Psychopathic love. I will be getting to the Edward and Bella love soon(If you're looking for it). And I do plan to make a few chapters that are in Edwards POV. If you don't like Jacob(Like me) I'm sorry but this chapter will be mostly about Jacob and Bella with Edward in the ending. Anyways, thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to the sun. Sunlight was peeking through the window. I yawned. I was still in my clothes from last night. Is Charlie awake? I got up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Charlie was already in the kitchen trying to make eggs.

'Good morning", I said yawning once more," Please don't burn anything."

"Alright Bells. Do you want scramble or sunny-side?"

"Scramble", I replied. I thought about what I was going to do today. Perhaps read or go to the library. Call Jessica? No. Call Angela? No. Call… Jacob? "Say dad, do you mind if I go over to Jacob's today?

"Of course not! In fact, I was going fishing with Billy today. I'll drive you there", he said a bit too cheerfully.

I smiled. I always got a happy when Charlie was happy. "Dad when are we leaving?"

"In ten minutes. I need to get my fishing gear." In the time I had, I cleaned my room and did the dishes. "Ok Bells! Time to go!"

After about 20 minutes, we were here.

"Hey Billy! I'm here", Charlie shouted.

Billy and Jacob came outside.

"Great!" Billy replied. "Jacob, make sure you do all the dishes and the laundry. Don't forget to clean your room." I then stepped out of the car. Jacob looked surprised.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not invited today?"

"Of course not. You're always invited it's just that today is chore day for me. So I can't really do anything with you…'

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. I can help you with the chores. The faster we finish the faster we can do something fun."

Jacob made a guilty face. "No way. I can't let you do this for free."

"Then you can teach me how to ride a bike in return. How's that"' I bargained.

"Alright." We both cleaned for 2 straight hours and we finished at 11:00. "Whew. Without you here, this would've taken all day." I laughed. We took a break for lunch, which I made, and then we started my bike lessons.

"First get on the bike. When you're standing in one place, your feet need to touch the ground and balance. I'll hold you just in case." I got on easy enough but when I tried to balance, I fell with the bike. "Are you okay!'', he shouted worried.

'This is nothing. I've fallen of a roof once but here I am, healthy and unbroken." He smiled.

"You really need to be more careful. Watch me." He showed me how to ride smoothly and quickly. And how to curve left and right. Soon I was riding next to him in the park.

"Riding feels good. The wind in my face and the fresh smell." I felt alive, something I hadn't felt for awhile.

"It does feel nice." It was 4:30 when we decided to get some dinner. Since I just learned to bike, we rode our bicycles over to a local pizza shop.

I told what I wanted and Jacob ordered for me. "Can we have a Hawaiian Pizza and a Combination Pizza?"

"Of course. Your order number will be 251."

He grabbed a table and we sat. It was silent for some time.

"So", Jacob said finally," Are you going to ride your bike to school?"

"I could but my trucks faster and besides, I don't have a bike."

"Well, I can give you one of mine", he said casually. "I already have one so I don't need two."

I beamed. "Really?"

"Sure!"

I was really excited to show Edward my biking skills. Wait. Why did I want to show him my bike? Oh no. Perhaps I was getting attached to him…

"251!"

"Be right back!" Jacob said and he went to get our pizzas. I sat thinking. Did I like Edward? I thought he was just a friend to me. Then again the kiss on the forehead… No no no. I must not fall in love with him.

"Here's your pizza, Bella."

"Edward."

"What?" He looked confused.

"I mean thank You. Thanks for buying the pizza for me. Looks great." I shoved a slice in my mouth to get the thoughts out. I hope he didn't hear what I said.

"You must've been hungry after the ride. Slow down." I did. "So, you said Edward?"

I choked and started coughing.

"Oh I'll get you some water!" And he ran to the drink section. "Here. Drink."

"Ah thanks. You got me there for a second. Edward? Did I say that?" I hoped my poker face was working. "I probably said something like Eh wart or Emmy's award. You ought to get those ears checked out." He stared at me.

"O-ok", he said unsure. We were silent through the whole meal.

After we finished, we biked to his house.

It was getting really dark so we sped up. As we went, one of my wheels tripped over a rock. I lost my balance and bumped into a tree and passed out.

When I gained consciousness, I was in Jacob's arms. But he was arguing with someone. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who was talking. I needed my senses back. I stirred.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. I was so worried." This voice wasn't Jacob but it was Edwards..?

"Edward?" I wanted to see his face. I stood up and faced them.

"Bella, I leave you alone for 1 day and look at you. You're hurt." He looked at Jacob. "And you. Can't you protect Bella any better?" He grabbed my arm and took me to his car.

"I'm going to drive you home." He was silent along the way. "Look Bella, I really don't want you near the Jacob guy. Please. And he's lucky I didn't rip his face out." I shuttered at the thought. "Jacob got you hurt and I can't let him go like that", he said angrily.

"It was my fault anyway. I fell off and bumped into a tree. Jacob has nothing to do with it. And it was my idea to ride bikes so don't get mad at him but get mad at me!" Edward's eyes softened.

"I would never get mad at you." He sighed. "This is why I didn't no couldn't be with you. I've already started a liking for you."

My heart jumped. Now I definitely couldn't push away my feelings.

"We're here." He opened the door for me. "See you tomorrow Bella."

"Wait!" Oh no! What am I doing? My mouth spoke on it's own. "I like you too."

 **Again, I loved writing this chapter. And the confession! My heart jumped up and down when I was writing this part. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions on how this story should go please PM or review it. Also I f you have any issues, please tell me. Thank you!**


	5. Spying

**I will not be able to write often so please forgive me if I do not publish for a long time. Also, thank you to those who commented the wonderful reviews. It makes me want to write more and more. Thank you for reading.**

 **Alert! There is going to be a new POV person. Just so that I don't get your hopes up, it is NOT Edward. THIS person's POV might be a bit OOC since I'm so used to writing in Bella's. Well, enjoy!**

 **Edit: I am very sorry for the earlier chapter. I was at a place without internet and i didn't have my laptop so i couldn't fix it. Thank you to those who told me that this chapter was unreadable. If you hadn't, this** **chapter would still be in that weird format. Thank you for being patient and enjoy once more!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

 **Bella's POV**

"I like you too." My eyes widened after I heard what I had said. "Well, I mean I like you as a friend but more than that and-" I stopped blabbering. I looked at his face and he was muttering something to himself.

"Bella", he finally said," You can't like me. I'm too dangerous to be with you. Being just friends is ok but more than that… I can't control myself."

I was a bit annoyed. I had confessed to him but he was only talking about being dangerous. "Like I said, I don't care whether you're a psychopath or not. I like you for who you are. And besides, if you do kill me by accident, at least I had a purpose for dying." I tried to make it sound like a joke but apparently it wasn't to Edward.

"This isn't a "I'm going take a risk because there's nothing big to lose" situation. If you were going to think of it as a joke, then I won't be with you." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry", I said sincerely. "I was trying to lighten up the air." Edward laughed. "So are going to be more than friends?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute. "If we start to "hang out" as not friends, I have one condition that we both have to keep." He looked at me. When I said nothing, he continued. "It is that we keep our distances. And for you, if I come too close to you or lose control, you cannot go along with me. You must stop me. Use any way possible, even the police."

I stared at him, trying to take in what he said. "Uh ok. I think I can do that. After all, you are very self-controlled." I smiled. "Well, I better go in. Charlie will be here any minute so you should leave-"

"Bella, honey." _Oh no! Charlie is here._

I quickly whispered to Edward," This is bad. I haven't told dad about you yet. My dad is a bit protective in the boyfriend areas. Can you handle it? You just need to answer some questions, with good answers of course, and make my father like you. He likes fishing, police stu-

"Bells, who's this?" he asked suspiciously but curiously.

"He is my boyfriend dad." I tried to sound confident. "We just started dating so there is no need for you to think that I have been keeping secrets from you." I felt that I was talking more formal than usual.

"And here I was, hoping that you wouldn't have a boyfriend until college. I want to talk to you and see if you are good enough for my little girl but right now I am very tired. I would rather talk with you when I am fully conscious of myself-"

"No, no dad", I said quickly. I wanted him to be less conscious when he talked to Edward. "Edward is usually busy after school so you should talk to him now. It also saves time." I hoped I convinced him.

"Oh alright Bells", he agreed. "Just let me go get changed first."

Charlie brought us in the house and he quickly went upstairs.

"What if Charlie doesn't like you? Of course he'll care for my feelings first but if he rejects-

"Relax Bella. Take it easy. Answering questions are not that hard. And there's nothing to lie about so it should be good." He sounded so easy-going. I couldn't relax in this situation. Especially if he found out that Edward's a psychopath… He would never let me be with him. I sighed at my conclusion.

"Ok!" Charlie said as he came downstairs. "I want to know what kind of boy my daughter is dating but… I trust her enough to make her own decisions." He looked at Edward. "If you ever make her cry or she comes home with an unhappy face after being with you, I will definitely arrest you." Charlie smiled. "Other than that, you're good."

"Oh thank you dad!" I was so relieved but also very suspicious. Charlie would never just agree until he asked all the questions he wanted. I was going to ask him later on. Edward said good-bye to us and he left without much talking.

"Hey dad. I was wondering why you didn't ask Edward questions."

"What? Questions? I said I trusted you. And that Edward guy looks nice and neat so it's fine." He started walking to his room. It was weird but I didn't really think much about it then. I got ready for bed and got on my computer. There were 10 emails from mom. "I'll look at them tomorrow", I said to myself. Then I slid into bed and fell asleep.

 **Next morning**

It was a dark morning after a horrible nightmare. I couldn't remember the dream but it was bad. I had a bad feeling about today. I got up and made myself some toast and sat on the couch. I realized I sat on something and picked it up. It said," _Bells, I'm going out early today so don't worry about me. I have some work to do. I'll be back a bit late. Head over to Jacob's if you want. Have fun!"_

I had no intention of going over to Jacob's so instead I responded to my mom's mail.

" _Hey sweetie. How are you doing is school fun? Is Charlie giving you enough to eat?"_

 _"Guess what! Phil and I are going on a surprise trip. I wish you were with me… How's life in Forks? Tell Charlie I said hi."_

 _"Bella dear, why aren't you answering to my mails? I get that you're busy and all but I'm worried. You shouldn't treat your mom like this."_

 _"Ok if you do not answer this mail by tomorrow, I will come to Forks and see how you are doing for 1 week."_

I looked at when my mom sent this. _Yesterday._ Oh no. I should've just replied yesterday! I quickly wrote my mail.

 _"Hey mom! I'm doing great here at Forks. I made lots of new friends. There's no need to come here. Don't worry about me. I'll visit you during winter break. Love you!"_

I hoped that mom hadn't left already. _I wonder what Edward's doing right now._

 **Charlie's POV**

"Ok," I said to myself," Today I will find out if that Edward guy is right for my daughter. He looked to perfect. He's probably a playboy. Oh I'll get him for sure! I think the Cullens lived here somewhere…

I looked at the directions a lady gave me and headed toward the deserted areas.

"I bet he's a gangster, living some place like this." There was garbage everywhere and the smell was horrible. I kept on walking until I saw a big house with white walls. "No way. In the middle of this junkyard there's a mansion…"

"Come on Alice", someone said. I hid behind a garbage can. It was Edward…with a girl.

"I knew it!" I said quietly to myself. "This guy has another girlfriend. What does he want from Bella?!" I took out my camera and took a picture of the two. "This is evidence that Bella should not date with this player."

Triumphantly, I drove my car home.

"Bella!" I said as I came in. "Are you home?"

"Hey dad!" Bella said. "You're back early. How was the early work?"

"It was uh, good... Ok listen sweetie. Don't get mad at me because I was only trying to protect you. You can not date Edward."

"What?"

"Actually, I went to Edward's house and I saw him with another girl. He took her into his car and drove off."

Bella gave me an angry look. "So you spied on him?! I knew something was fishy."

I tried to calm her. "But on the bright side, you won't be heartbroken by him."

 **Bella's POV**

I was furious with Charlie. And when I finally thought that he really trusted me.

Charlie put on a smile. "But on the bright side, you won't be heartbroken by him."

"Do you even have proof? You know, Edward isn't the type of guy that cheats."

He handed me his camera. "Look for yourself."

I looked. And the next thing I knew, I was laughing.

"Bells, what's so funny?"

"Thi-this is E-edward's sister!" I laughed until I couldn't breathe. "Dad, this is his sister. Not his girlfriend. Seriously, you should get punished for spying on an innocent person." My mood had lifted completely. Now Charlie will have to let be with him.

I thought to call Edward to tell him what happened but I realized that I didn't have his number. "I'll just ask him at school tomorrow."

"Ring Ring!" Our home phone rang.

"Hello? This is the Swam resident."

"Hello, Bella." A sweet voice said.

It couldn't be. "Edward! How did you get this number?"

"I know a few people who know you're number. Anyways, can I come over? I saw your father outside my house so I thought that he wanted to talk to me."

"Oh you saw him? Haha. Sure you can come over. There's some things Charlie has to apologize about."

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Is it fine if I bring Alice with me?"

"Of course. I'm going to make lunch now. Do you want anything?"

"It's alright Bella. I ate with Alice. Well, see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up. "Dad! Edward and Alice are coming over!"

"Lets see. What to cook, what to cook. Maybe some sandwiches."

I worked on my sandwiches and soon it was finished.

"Lunch dad!" I was preparing the table when the bell rang.

"Ding Dong!" Oh it must be Edward! I was excited to see him again.

"Coming!" I happily opened the door. "Hey Edwar- Mom!?"

 **Whew! I had lots of ideas for this chapter but when I started writing it, I forgot all of my ideas. I thought that Edward and Renee should meet. If Bella sounds to lovey-dovey or happy-happy, it's because I'm writing it in my personality. For now, everything will be good and no one will get hurt but later on things that make people cry will happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Surprises and Warnings

**Hello! Sorry for not updating. People were coming over to my house and then there was the Anime Expo Convention! Whew! Since Jacob seems a bit too OOC, his personality will become different. I hope you like this chapter everyone. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belongs to Shephenie Meyers ONLY.**

 **Bella's POV**

"Mom!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Renee smiled. "Well Bella sweetheart, I'm sure I told you on your email. OH wait! What's that? YOU DIDN'T READ IT YET? Do you even know how many emails I sent you!? I'm glad you didn't answer anyway, since I get to meet your new friends."

"Mom, I answered them this morning." I half whined in annoyance. "You know, you should've at least called to tell me that you're coming."

"It's your own fault honey." Her face turned happy. "But guess what? I brought over someone special. Billy Black's son. I saw him at the sidewalk with Billy. You played with him once when you were a baby. I think his name was-"

"Jacob!" I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people she could've met, it was him.

"Yes yes. That's his name. Do you remember him?"

"Oh Mrs. Swan, didn't I mention in the car that Bella and I are lovers?" Renee's eyes widened.

"Stop talking nonsense moron", I calmly said to him. I turned to my mom and whispered," He's joking."

"That's a disappointment. I was hoping you would get a boyfriend", my mom said sadly.

"Well actually-"

"Renee!" Charlie interrupted "Why are you here?"

I almost lost control of my smile. Charlie had shaved and brushed his hair knowing Renee was here.

"Just checking on my daughter.'' She added a compliment. "You look good today."

"I guess we're going to have a family reunion," I said to myself as I took a drink of water.

"So you accepted me as your family?" Jacob whispered to me. Apparently he heard what I said. "What am I? Your brother? Cousin? Or perhaps… your husband?"

I choked. "I'm serious. Ever since you came here today, you have been annoying as hell. I already have a boyfriend and you know it." Jacob shrugged and walked away. The word boyfriend had lingered in my head. Boyfriend. Edward. Edward. Edward! He's coming over today with Alice!

"Ding Dong!" Too late.

"I got it." Jacob rushed to the door.

"Wait!" He opened it. Once more, too late.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"I'm such an idiot", Bella thought to herself. If mom finds out that Edward is a psychopath, she'll be terrified. And if Jacob meets him again…" Her thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's voice.

"Hey! Why did you come here? _You_ were not invited. Did your "Bella is with a better guy than me" senses tingle?"

"Hey stop it!" Bella shouted to Jacob. "I forgot that he was coming over. And as for the uninvited guest, that would be you."

Renee was right on action before Jacob could speak. "Bella, honey, whose this?"

Bella confidently said," He's my boyfriend.''

"Oh how nice." She turned to Edward. "Hello, my names Renee, Bella's mother."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. I see where Bella gets her beauty from."

Jacob muttered," Pfft, flattering her is cheating."

"My name is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

"My, what a beautiful voices and faces. I wonder why Bella hasn't told me about you yet." Renee looked back suspiciously at her daughter. Bella looked away.

"Actually, Bella and I decided to surprise you. She talked about you all the time and so I thought of going over to visit." Edward said nonchalantly.

Bella couldn't believe how great of a liar he was. She gave him the "Thanks for saving me" look.

Bella quickly took action. "Dinner's ready for everyone so let's leave the talking for later." She served everyone spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. And for the first time, Edward ate.

 **Bella's POV**

"Did you know that Bella gets her cooking skills from me?" Renee said with pride.

Once more, Edward went into flattery mode. Of course he didn't need it but it was always good to be extra-extra. "Well, from the original maker, your meals would be much more excellent. I have always thought-"

Jacob again interrupted and also tried the flattery thing. "Mrs. Swan, I am very excited to eat your food. When Bella makes food, she seems so graceful and wonderful but when I imagine how you would look when you prepare meals… Oh it would be treat."

"Well then, I will make breakfast tomorrow just for you." Renee said. And the dinner continued with talking and flattering.

 **After dinner**

"Edward, what career are you interested in?" Renee asked.

Smoothly he answered, "Scientific jobs. I would like to help evolve theories."

She threw him questions one by one. Then, Alice told me to follow her outside.

I followed her to my backyard. She gave me a serious look and said," Bella, you do know that Edward is a psychopath?"

"Yes and I have made conditions with him in case you're worrying."

"Well, I'm glad that there are people who would look past people's flaws. But you need to be careful. Those conditions were made by Edward I presume?"

"That's correct."

Alice looked around her as if someone would listen. "Did Edward ever tell you how he became a psychopath?"

I thought about my conversations with him. "No I do not recall the reason."

"He probably didn't tell you for a reason then. I would tell you Bella, but I trust Edward to tell you himself. Instead then you must promise to ask him about it."

"I promise", I said without hesitation. At the time, it didn't seem like a big deal.

"Hey!" Jacob called to us," Renee, er- Mrs. Swan wants to go bowling with all of us. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes. Renee always did things without me. But then the thought of going bowling with Edward would be fun.

"Alright, we're coming!" Alice answered for both of us. Then to me she whispered," Don't forget about asking him."

 **Sorry everyone. I feel that this chapter was a mess. I was so busy with people coming over that I was forgetting my ideas for this chapter. And I probably will not be able to update next month because I will be traveling with my mom. But don't worry, I will write in my free time as much as possible. And thank you to those who are reading Psychopathic love. I promise that the next Chapter will have lots of Edward and Bella time. And if any of you are Percabeth fans, check out my other story called** **Romeo and Juliet?** **Thank you for supporting me and please do not cease to**


	7. Betting and Bowling

**Authors Note! Please Read!**

 **I think some of you are wondering how Edward as a psychopath can stay near humans. Well, It is a bit like replacing the vampire theme with the Psychopath theme except that he really does get the urge to kill humans he loves. So to clear up the confusion, Edward is a very controlled psychopath and will sometimes get out of control. I hope it makes sense.(It will in the next chapter) I'm not a scientific person so I can't really make this sound smart. But thanks for reading this story!**

 **Bella's POV**

Me, Edward, and Jacob were in my truck while Alice, Charlie, and Renee were in Charlie's car. We were on our way to the bowling alley.

Jacob and Edward together made the air feel a bit… awkward.

"So", I said to bring the mood up," Have you guys played bowling before? I haven't played in a super long time."

Edward replied first." I play with Alice once in awhile. Want me to help you later?"

I imagined him holding my arm while teaching me bowling. _No no. I am not such a romantic person. Stop thinking._

"Sure. I would love it. Jacob what about you?"

"I play all the time with Billy. You can say I'm a pro", he boasted.

"Oh really, then I guess you can beat Edward!" my mouth said without thinking. Before I could correct myself on what I really meant, Jacob interrupted.

"Of course I can! Edward, you up to the challenge?"

I thought Edward would reject but unfortunately, he didn't.

"Why not?" He said confidently with a smirk.

"Alright then. How about this? Whoever wins gets to have Bella as his girlfriend."

"Hey!" I shouted. "I do not want to be a prize. Besides, even if you won, I wouldn't want be with you because I'm already dating-

"Because she's dating me", Edward said. "Of course I wouldn't lose to you but to make Bella a prize is rude."

"Fine whatever", Jacob said as he accepted his loss. "But we do need a prize."

I thought for a moment. "Then whoever wins can spend a whole day with me with no disturbing from anyone."

Jacob looked happy at the idea. "So when I win, I get to have Bella all for myself without this guy interrupting?" He said pointing at Edward.

"Sure but that's only IF you win."

I rolled my eyes at the arrogance. "Oh we're here." I told the two. "Come on."

Charlie and the others had already arrived. They got their bowling shoes and were waiting for us in the bowling alley.

"Geez you slow pokes. I became a grandma waiting for you", Alice said jokingly.

"Sorry Alice," I replied. "Lots of cars." Then I whispered in her ear. "These two made a bet in the car. Whoever wins bowling, would get to be with me for a day."

"No way! Did Edward agree to that? But then again, it's almost impossible for Jacob to beat Edward. He's more pro than a pro.

I laughed and felt sorry that Jacob would have to go through embarrassment. We got our shoes and picked out out bowling balls. I got a green 9 pound ball. The guys got 12 pound balls. I never got how they had so much strength to hold it.

Charlie and Renee didn't play but instead they were being all lovey-dovey together. We let them be and started the games. Me and Alice just played for fun next to the guys.

"Alright!" Alice shouted. "Men, you are fighting today for a woman. Give it your all!" To Jacob she said," Don't fret too much at the end."

Jacob went first. He scored 8 pins. Then knocking down the other 2 pins, he got a spare. With a crooked smile, he went back to his seat. Edward got his ball ready and was set in position. Gracefully, he rolled the ball and scored a strike.

For a second, Jacob's face looked shock but he quickly recovered and tried to smile.

"That's nothing. He was just lucky." Then to himself he said," I hope."

The game continued with Jacob mostly getting spares and strikes once a few times and Edward scoring strikes throughout the whole game. It was obvious who the winner was but Jacob tried hard 'till the end.

When the game finished, Alice took over. "Good job you two! So proud! The winner is, as you all know, Edward Cullen! Sorry Jacob but you wont be getting Bella but nice try. If you practice some more, you might… win?

I bought drinks for everyone. After passing some out I looked for Jacob. His face was filled with sadness and anger. I went over to him.

"It's fine Jake! Cheer up! It's not like anyone could beat Edward. You did good." I handed him a Gatorade.

"Thanks Bells but I really wanted to spend time with you."

"We always spend time together. Like now. And Jacob, even though Edward's my boyfriend, you'll still be somewhere In my heart. You're like my best friend!"

As I finished talking to him, Alice called to me. "Hey! Time to get your lesson from Mr. Cullen!"

I blushed a deep red and ran over to them.

Edward handed me the ball and said," Shall we begin?"

First he taught me the way to walk and throw the ball properly.

"Your steps need to be light and exact to get the ball where you want it to be. If your aim is the left, then angle you arm to the left. Now you want ain to the middle. Put strength into the throw but don't let the strength control the ball."

Honeslty, I had no idea what he was saying but seeing his gestures helped me. At first, he held my arms to help me get into position. I tried throwing on my own. It went straight but was super slow. The ball started to slip into the gap at the end. I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella love. No one expects you to et it the first time. Keep trying", he said with a blinding smile.

With new determination, I continued practicing with him. After about 5 tries, I got a strike.  
"I did it! My first strike!"

Edward and alice gave a high five. "Nice job Bella."

Jacob came by and said," It was just luck. No need to celebrate about it."

Alice snapped at him." Stop being a baby and man up. Just because you lost, you can't be rude to other people!"

Jacob face turned guilty for a moment. "Whatever. I'm gonna go home. Have fun with Bella, Edward", he said with a mocking tone.

"Wait!", I said," Are you going to walk home! I can take you."

"It's fine Bella. I need to cool down anyways." Then with a forced smile he said," Nice game Edward. Nice game… Bye Bells."

"Bye", I mumbled. Suddenly had mood changed. Charlie and Renee came back from wherever they were and suggested that we all go home for the day.

No one talked while I drove the Cullens home. Charlie took Renee.

When we arrived, we quickly departed.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you tomorrow for our one day together with no interruptions", Edward said with a wave.

"See ya Bella! Tell Jacob to forget about the game today. Sheesh he gets worked up about nothing. Bye!"

"Bye."

I went home without much thought and brushed my teeth. Charlie and Renee were probably spending time together. I thought about tomorrow. Being with Edward all day would be wonderful. _I can't wait for it!_ But I didn't know that the prize would be the destruction to our relationship. I soon fell asleep into a deep dream.

 **Sorry for the late update. My school just started and this was the first time in a public school so my bran was getting all fuzzy. About the bowling, I don't know about bowling much so I'm sorry if I got some facts wrong. If there were any issues or questions, please tell me! I'm always up for some improvement. Thanks for reading Psychopathic Love!**


End file.
